


Buon Appetito

by caldefrance



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Caretaking, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Erectile Dysfunction, Erotic Poetry, Exhaustion, Food Sex, Gambling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mismatched Libido, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Passive Sex, Prostate Milking, Riding, Short Story, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caldefrance/pseuds/caldefrance
Summary: When Nicky passed Andy the piece of baklava, he knew that if he should lose the bet his arse was grass. Booker would accept a handful of euros as a pay-off. Joe, he knew, would accept nothing less than his body's complete and total surrender.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. One Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the original version of this piece as a fill for a prompt posted to theoldguardkinkmeme, which you can find here:  
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2726.html?thread=671654#cmt671654
> 
> "Joe enjoys milking Nicky (either with his fingers or his mouth or both) until he's totally fucked out & Nicky enjoys finally being fucked while he can't get it up anymore."
> 
> If you would like to read this piece as I had written and posted it originally, you can find the three-part fill here:  
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/694.html?thread=1954998#cmt1954998

Andy bit into the piece of baklava Nicky had handed her, taking a moment to taste it. “Hazelnut, not walnut,” she said, chewing the dessert. “The Black Sea,” she said, tasting salt. She moved it around her mouth, tasting each flavour. _Rosewater. Pomegranate._ Andy smirked at Nicky before giving her answer, knowing that when she answered correctly his arse was grass. “Eastern Turkey.”

 _Merda._

“Yes!” Booker shouted, pumping his fist in the air. “Thank you, brother!”

“ _È sempre lo stesso!_ It always goes this way!” Joe said, glad. “You're very good, boss!”

“ _Prego_ ,” Nicky replied, with a hand motion that begged for an end to their teasing. 

He handed Booker a wad of money, paying up now he’d lost the bet.

Booker would accept a handful of euros as a pay-off. Joe, on the other hand, would accept nothing less than his body's surrender—something he would only obtain after hours spent dedicated to pleasuring him in a sex marathon.

Nicky then turned to towards Joe, catching him in an intense stare, with a gaze that might as well be described as undressing him with his eyes. Joe tilted his head, likely anticipating his reward. Nicky felt his breathing quicken with his own anticipation, his heartbeat racing. 

Joe broke his silence first. “You should clear out of here for a few hours, boss.”

“No need to tell me twice,” Booker grunted, as he got up from the couch and grabbed his go-bag. He’d seen plenty of Joe and Nicky’s kinky sex games in his time with them. What he’d seen of their blow job technique still gave him nightmares.

“We meet with Copley in 21 hours,” Andy reminded them all. She then addressed Joe, specifically. “We’ll need Nicky on overwatch. Whatever you plan to do to him, get it done before then,” she ordered him. She, too, would look for her own company tonight.

“Yes, boss,” Joe promised, giving her a cheeky smile. He thought it would be plenty of time to his lover apart and put him back together again. “I’ll make sure he’s ready,” he swore.

 **21 hours.**

Once the door shut behind them, Joe caught Nicky's lustful gaze.

“I believe you owe me my reward,” he said, as he pushed him up against the wall of their suite.

“And what might that be?” Nicky asked, innocently, playing the coquet as he found himself man-handled.

“Your lust-filled body, wrung dry and sated in my embrace,” Joe said, suggestively, into Nicky’s ear.

“And how will you take it?” Nicky asked, daring him.

Joe did not skip a beat, as he replied, “I will give your pleasure-seeking body so much heady satisfaction, that you will beg for mercy.”

Nicky moaned, as he felt a surge of arousal excite his body when he heard Joe’s words. “Pleasure me, then,” he said, as though he were calling the shots, “I want you to swive me six ways to Sunday.” Nicky then kissed Joe passionately, sealing their pact, forcefully biting and sucking on his lips.

“Today isn’t Saturday."

“It's just an expression," Nicky whined, desperate. "Fuck me, Joe.”

"Not yet," Joe teased him.

Joe unzipped Nicky’s trousers, taking his cock in his hand. With well-practiced movements, Joe began to stroke and nurse his lover’s cock to stiff readiness. He could feel his lover’s breath pick up and his heartbeat race, as his cock began to throb in his grip. _Are you aroused, Nicky?_ His lover gasped, as his length filled itself in his grip. _Are you close, Nicky?_ His lover nodded, as his length stiffened in his grip. _Are you coming undone in my hand?_ His lover barely acknowledged he’d heard, making only a small choking sound, as his cock pulsed and spent itself in his grip. _Are you sensitive, habibi?_ His lover nodded, having lost all his words, so he released his softening cock from his grip.

After all, Joe knew this orgasm was only the first of many that his lover would require before the clock ran out.

 **20 hours.**

Joe had moved them to the suite’s couch, while they waited for Nicky’s libido to return after a brief refractory period. While they waited, Joe recited erotic poetry for his lover. _Mark but this flea, and mark in this, how little that which thou deniest me is—_ “Would you deny me, Nicky? Never?” _It sucked me first, and now sucks thee, and in this flea our two bloods mingled be—_ “Shall I suck you, Nicky? Later?” _Oh stay, three lives in one flea spare, where we almost, nay more than married are. This flea is you and I, and this our marriage bed, and marriage temple is—_ “Shall I worship you, Nicky? Not yet?” _Though use make you apt to kill me, let not to that, self-murder added be, and sacrilege, three sins in killing three._ “Shall I tell you another?”

“I’m ready, Joe,” Nicky said.

“Lie back, then,” Joe instructed him, as he slipped out of his trousers and pants. Joe moved to straddle his lover, where he sat. Between his thighs, Joe freed his lover’s manhood from the confines of his clothing. With one hand, he stroked and nursed his lover’s cock until it became as stiff as a rod; with his other hand, he fingered his anal sphincter, relaxing and opening up his passage to receive him.

“You’ll need lube, _tesoro_ ,” Nicky protested. “Trust me, it will feel better if you use lube.”

“Trouser pocket,” Joe said, remaining focused on his task.

Nicky shifted underneath him, reaching for the small bottle of lubricant and uncapping it.

“Give me your hand, _tesoro_ , so I can pour some on you. Here, I’ll do me. Focus on you, _tesoro_.”

Joe smeared his passage with lube as he fingered himself with his slippery digits.

“I’m ready, Nicky. Move you hands, so I can—yes, that’s good, I’m going to lower myself onto you now.”

“Oh, Joe! _Tesoro—_ ” Nicky gasped, as Joe lowered himself onto his _pene_.

“Do I feel good, Nicky?”

“ _Sì_!”

“Do you want me to move?”

“ _Per favore_!”

“Do you want me to ride you?”

“ _Fallo_!”

“Do you want me to make you come as a I gallop away on your cock?”

“ _Lo sto facendo_!”

“Do you feel good, _habibi_?”

“ _Mi sento disossato._ I feel so boneless, _tesoro_ , you’ve finished me.”

“You exaggerate! _Habibi_ , within hours you will be begging for me to fuck your cock again. Your _shahwa_ —your lust—for me is so not so easily satisfied! I am the one who feels boneless!”

“Then I expect you to take your revenge,” Nicky chuckled, as he decided to set a new challenge for his lover. “Make me feel as you do, _tesoro_. Make me feel so _fottuto_ and _sazio_ that I can no longer feel any _eccitato_ at your touch. Then, when _mio pene si arrende_ , you can take your pleasure from fucking my boneless _corpo_.”

“Later, you dark horse,” Joe promised him, closing his eyes and melting into his lover’s embrace. “I’m still too exhausted from trying to please your _jasad shuhwani_.”


	2. Two Appetites

**15 hours.**

Several hours later, Joe woke up in his lover’s arms. He found himself astride his lover’s cock, his arse sticky with ejaculated semen.

“Oh, Nicky, why did you let me sleep like this?” Joe complained to his lover.

“You said you were exhausted, _tesoro_.”

“I was, but that doesn’t change the fact that I always find this part so filthy. Why do you let me do these nasty things to us?”

“I’ve told you before, but I’ll say it again,” Nicky said, with an affectionate tone, “I love it so much when you collapse in my arms without even bothering to raise yourself off my over-sensitive cock.”

“You are a hedonist, Nicoló di Genova, and your desires are completely obscene.”

“I know,” Nicky smirked, “and you love me in spite of them.”

“Allah preserve me from my lover’s _jasad shuhwani_!” Joe exclaimed. He raised himself gingerly off his lover’s manhood, which was once again showing signs of arousal. “Come, Nicky,” he then said, “let us shower and cleanse ourselves of all our filth, before your lust-filled body commands my attention once more.”

The hotel shower, which they deemed large enough for two grown men, had been done in the Italian style with a level floor, elaborately-patterned tile, clear glass panels, and an overhead nozzle that rained down water from above. After divesting themselves of their remaining clothing, Joe dragged Nicky under the spray. As they stood under the falling water, Joe lathered his lover’s engorged genitals and his own filthy arse with the hotel’s private brand of delicately-perfumed soap. Under his attentive ministrations, his lover’s cock stiffened with arousal once more.

Pushing Nicky against the tiled wall, for support, Joe stroked and rubbed his lover’s cock which was so slippery with lathered soap. Joe held Nicky back against the shower wall with the palm of one hand and held his cock with the other. He stroked and stimulated his lover’s cock, until he thought he felt his lover was on the cusp of orgasm and, then, he—removed his hand.

When Nicky cried out, expecting his release, Joe soothed him with a wet kiss. He pushed one of the shower’s nobs, to direct the water's spray to a hand-held nozzle. He then rinsed their genitals of soap before handing the shower nozzle to his lover.

“I need you to hold this for me, Nicky. There, nuzzle it against your body, so the water flows down your chest. Yes, that’s perfect, hold it there for me.”

As Nicky held the showerhead against his body, wetting the skin from his chest down to his groin, Joe sank to his knees. He sank his face under the water that fell down his lover’s body, mouthing at his stiffened cock. His lover’s body shuddered underneath him, as he alternated slowly rubbing his wet beard and tentatively licking and gently blowing little puffs of air with the showering drops of water that all stimulated his cock. He followed the erratic movements of his lover’s body, as he bucked and writhed beneath his attentions, before taking his engorged cock into the heat of his mouth. His lover stilled his movements beneath him, as he swallowed his lover’s cock into his mouth. His lover moaned and shuddered beneath him, succumbing to waves of pleasure and stimulation, as he bobbed his head while his tongue stroked and sucked to bring his lover another orgasm.

When he raised himself again, Joe could see that Nicky could hardly stand, clutching the shower nozzle against his chest with trembling arms.

“That was perfect, _habibi_. You did so well, standing still and taking all the pleasure I could give you with my mouth.” 

Nicky gave a whimpering sound, incapable of speech, as the water falling down his chest continued to stimulate his over-sensitive groin. 

“You can let go, now,” Joe said, taking the shower nozzle from him. 

With quick movements, he rinsed any remaining semen from his lover’s over-sensitive cock as well as from his own face and beard before shutting the water off. He then led Nicky’s trembling body from the shower and wrapped him in a towel to dry him off. Satisfied his body was clean and dry, he led his spent lover to the bed where they could rest between the hotel’s crisp white sheets. As they lay there, he glanced over the hotel's room service menu housekeeping had left on the bedside table during turndown service, deciding to order some food—surely his lover was ravenous, too.

**12 hours.**

While the warmth from their experience under the shower filled Joe and Nicky with lassitude, they laid together in bed. 

Nicky dozed in Joe’s embrace. Joe entertained himself by reciting more lines of erotic poetry, speaking softly to the crown of his lover’s head. _—our unbound love cannot be shackled in strait meter, nor goes it on lame feet._ Nicky’s attention drifted, as he listened passively. _But I, the most forlorn, lost man alive, to show my wished obedience vainly strive: I sigh, alas! and kiss, but cannot swive—_ Nicky heard his lover’s voice break off abruptly into silence, then, which roused him to alertness.

“It does not matter to me, Joe, that you cannot feel as I do.”

“I know that,” Joe said, re-affirming their long-established manner of connecting with one another, though he remained dejected in tone.

“You make my body burn for you, _tesoro_ , with your words and your ministrations. My body burns for you even now, monstrous as that is.”

Joe looked down, where Nicky clasped his hand to his groin, caressing his engorged cock with his lover’s hand.

“I can see that,” Joe took Nicky’s lengthening cock in hand.

“How will you tame this beast?” Nicky asked, prompting him.

Joe set aside his depressing thoughts as he eyed a new challenge. “As you would tame any beast, I think: with honey,” he answered.

“Ah, _mi dispiace_ ,” Nicky sighed, disappointed. “I cannot remember packing any.”

“You did, _habibi_! You brought _baklawa_!”

“Joe!” Nicky gasped. “What nasty things are you planning to do to me?”

Joe grinned at him. “I may not share your monstrous sexual appetites, _habibi_ , but I have a plan that will satisfy your lust and my sweet tooth!”

“Beast!” Nicky shouted after him, as Joe ran to the other room to fetch the baklava.

Joe returned, at speed, with two sticky pieces of baklava in his hands. He set them down on his lover’s sharp hip bones.

Nicky sucked in a breath, stilling himself lest he spill crumbs of filling or _filo_ on the hotel’s white sheets.

Joe rubbed his hands together, sticky from handling a dessert filled with honey syrup. Joe took his lover’s manhood in hand, again, and began to stroke and stimulate its length from root to tip. _Le tue mani, Joe!_ He crumbled one of the baklava pieces against his lover’s erect cock, smearing it with the dessert’s filling and sticky syrup. He then continued to stroke his lover’s candied cock with gentle hands, taking care to overwhelm his lover with sexual pleasure and not pain. _Oh dio, Joe, questo è così brutto! This is so nasty!_ He licked and sucked on the tip of his lover’s cock, tasting the contrasting flavours of the dessert’s sweetness and the man’s saltiness. _Caro dio! La tua bocca è così peccaminosa! Your mouth feels so sinful!_ He mouthed and bobbed his head, licking and sucking all along the length of his lover’s honeyed cock. _Caro dio aiutami! Mi stai uccidendo! You’re killing me!_ He hummed in appreciation, holding his lover’s cock in his mouth as he reached orgasm once more.

“I love baklava,” Nicky panted, as he caught his breath again.

“That’s good, _habibi_ ,” Joe replied, with a smirk, “given that you’ve another piece of it on your stomach!”

Nicky made a small whimpering noise, as he realized that a single round had not satiated Joe’s appetite.

“We’re going to be so filthy, Joe!” he gasped, as he settled back down, bracing himself for a second heat.


	3. Three Satisfied

**6 hours.**

Hours later, in the dark light of early morning, Joe woke to the sensation of Nicky’s manhood prodding his buttocks. Joe turned over, with some resignation that he would need to service his insatiable lover once more, when he realized that his bed partner remained fast asleep. _Don Giovanni rises again._ With an impish grin, Joe wrapped his fingers around his lover’s morning wood and stroked him with a scraping touch. As he manhandled his lover’s intemperate cock, the man woke with a start.

Nicky let himself fall back onto the bed, as he realized he’d woken Joe, again. “ _Mi dispiace, tesoro_ ,” he apologized.

“I’m not,” Joe replied, continuing to stroke his lover’s engorged cock. “Though I am becoming concerned we may run out of time before your body surrenders all its lust to me,” he admitted.

“Forgive me, then.”

“Not so fast,” Joe said, denying his lover. “At least, let’s not give up before we attempt drastic measures.”

Nicky swallowed, with either apprehension or arousal as to what might happen next. “How do you want me?”

Joe released his lover’s member, then, and sat up. “On your hands and knees facing the headboard,” he directed. “Here, kneel over this towel for me. Let’s not dirty the sheets unecessarily.”

Nicky snorted. “The sheets are already so full of baklava crumbs!” 

“I thought you love baklava,” Joe reminded him. “I’d rather lay in sheets sticky with honey syrup than in all the spunk I am going to milk from your body, _habibi_.”

Nicky swallowed, as another wave of arousal surged through his body.

Joe placed a hand on Nicky’s bare arse, pressing a finger against his lover’s arsehole.

“ _Lubrificalo_ , Joe.”

“Of course, _habibi_ , how thoughtless of me.” He ran to the suite’s sitting room to grab the lubricant from where they’d left it and squeezed out a copious amount into his palm before he returned to his lover.

Joe fingered and explored Nicky’s anal passage with generously-lubricated digits until he felt his target—a small body embedded in the anterior wall of Nicky’s anal canal—his lover’s prostate. “Ready, _habibi_?”

“Yes.” Nicky then stole a look at him, with a cheeky grin. “Please milk all the lusty humours from my body,” he pleaded, making his bed partner chuckle and give it his best effort.

Joe probed and massaged the bundle of nerves that would stimulate his lover’s sexual organs without the risk of over-stimulating him with an orgasm. Soon enough, his lover began to whimper, as a dribble of semen fell from his member onto the towel. Joe continued to rub and knead his prostate, varying the pressure of the massage so the bundle of nerves might not adapt and grow insensate to the sensation of his fingers.

Joe began to recite an elegy, to distract his lover from his sexual torture and to occupy himself as he worked with his hands. _Until I labour, I in labour lie._ He continued to manipulate his lover’s swollen sex. _The foe oft-times having the foe in sight, is tir’d with standing though he never fight._ He poured more lube onto his fingers, shaking out a cramp in his hand. _Off with that girdle, like heaven’s Zone glistering, but a far fairer world encompassing. Unpin that spangled breastplate which you wear, that th’eyes of busy fools may be stopped there. Unlace yourself, for that harmonious chime, tells me from you, that now it is bed time._ He continued to massage his lover’s prostate, as more semen dribbled from his penis. _In such white robes, heaven’s Angels used to be received by men; thou angel bringst with thee a heaven like Mahomet’s Paradise; and though ill spirits walk in white, we easily know, by this these angels from an evil sprite, those set our hairs, but these our flesh upright._ He adjusted himself, his own neglected cock stirred itself at last. _Licence my roving hands, and let them go, before, behind, between, above, below. O my America! my new-found-land, my kingdom, safeliest when with one man mann’d, my mine of precious stones, my empirie, how blest am I in this discovering thee! To enter in these bonds, is to be free; then where my hand is set, my seal shall be._ He released his hold on his exhausted lover, then, as he could see his shrivelled testicles now ran dry.

Joe then took Nicky’s quivering body into his arms, showering the top of his head with kisses. “You did so well holding still for me, _habibi_ , while I milked all the lust and spunk you could produce with my fingers. I’m so pleased with you.” 

Joe removed the soiled towel from the bed and lay down with his lover in his comforting embrace. “Sleep now, _habibi_ ,” he said, wiping the sheen of sweat from his lover’s brow. “Come morning, we’ll try again.”

Nicky shook his head, exhausted but unrelenting, as he fixed his fevered gaze on his lover. “I’m tired now, Joe. You’ve wrung my body dry. You can take me now, _tesoro_.”

“You are insatiable, Nicky.” 

“ _Mio pene si arrende! Fottimi_ , Joe! Fuck me now!” 

Joe kissed the crown of his lover’s head, yielding to his demands, once again.

**5 hours.**

Joe would fuck Nicky on the bed’s filthy sheets, they decided, as they couldn’t be bothered enough to move. 

Nicky lay prone, exhausted from all the sexual pleasure Joe had wrenched from his body. 

Joe kneeled between Nicky’s legs, his own body showing rare signs of physical arousal. Joe took his own cock in hand, touching himself with the movements he’d practised so his member would lengthen and fill. Joe only rarely felt arousal like this when pleasuring his lover’s body, though he enjoyed taking him apart with his hands and with his mouth. Often enough, he would give his lover sexual pleasure and ask for nothing but his attention in return. Joe would ask Nicky to sit for him or to cook for him, when he offered to reciprocate. Joe knew his lover understood he preferred to touch rather than be touched, to give pleasure than receive, and to lead than abide by another’s will. Only rarely, then, did Nicky request Joe to penetrate him. Now, as he prepared himself to penetrate his lover, he reminded himself of the pleasure he wished to give him and receive in return. Joe slicked his stiffened cock with more lube, so he could penetrate his lover’s stretched arsehole more easily. Joe found his lover’s body hardly reacted as he fingered his anal passage once more. In fact, Joe thought that neither this man’s body nor his manhood could be described as very hard at all.

“Are you ready, Nicky?”

“ _Sí._ ”

“Are you full, Nicky?”

“ _Mi sento così pieno._ Joe, your cock—it fills me so.”

“Are you taken with lust, Nicky?”

“No, _amore mio, non sento niente._ I feel nothing at all.”

“Are you sated, Nicky?”

“ _Non ancora._ You have to move, _tesoro._ ”

“Oh, Nicky! Your body—it feels so good, so wet and soft against my _qadib_.”

“Do you—do you like it?”

“Your body makes me feel so good, when I move my _qadib_ like this.”

“D—do you want to fuck my body?”

“Oh, Nicky! I do want to. I am going to swive your sore arse with my _qadib_ until you come again.”

“I—I don’t think I can, _tesoro_ , you’ll have to experience all the p-pleasure for me.”

“Oh, Nicky! Your cock is so limp!”

“It’s spent, _tesoro_. It feels n-nothing of the _sensazione_ you feel.”

“Oh, Nicky! It feels so good!”

“Focus on you, _tesoro_. Focus on your _sensazione_. I want you to feel so much _ardore_ , that you fill up my sore arse when you come.”

“Oh, Nicky!”

Joe collapsed onto his lover’s chest, spent. He turned his head, to rest his cheek against his lover’s chest. In a moment, he would grab a towel to wipe the sweat and semen off their bodies, when he felt able to move again.

“Do you feel satisfied, Nicky?”

“ _Mi sento disossato._ I feel so boneless, _tesoro_ , you’ve finished me.”

“I can see that you are, _habibi_.”

“You did that to me, _tesoro_. My body can’t keep up with your _immaginazione piena di lussuria_!”

**90 minutes.**

Joe quietly closed the door to their suite, after tipping the bootboy who’d brought them room service. He returned to his lover’s side with coffee and breakfast, where he lay bonelessly on the bed. He could see that Nicky was fast asleep, dead to the world—or, so to speak. He could see his lover’s chest rise and fall with slow and steady movements, as he recovered from a night of spent pursuing his body’s obscene desires. He could see how streaks of ejaculate and crumbs of baklava littered his lover’s naked abdomen, uncovered where the sheets were turned down when he'd left the bed to answer the door. He felt some measure of pride as he considered how his lover looked, well, buggered.

Joe decided his lover would need special treatment to come back to life. He sat on the bed, gently, with one hip as he leaned down to press his lips to his lover’s sleeping visage.

“Good morning, _habibi_ ,” he said, murmuring to his exhausted lover so he might wake from his hundred years' sleep. “I had the hotel send up more _baklawa_.”

“Oh, _tesoro_ ,” Nicky groaned. “ _Ti amo, davvero,_ but I can’t bear another round.”

“No, _habibi_ ,” Joe reassured him, with an amused grin. “It’s for you to eat!”

“Ah, _scusami_.”

“ _‘ana ‘asamihukum._ I forgive you, of course.” Joe kissed him, again, sealing their truce. “You still have to eat something before the meet with Copley,” he said, in a tone that brooked no argument. “I ordered some sweets and some strong Turkish coffee for you.”

“They hadn’t any _espresso_?” Nicky asked, pouting.

“Just let me feed you, _habibi_. It fills my heart with _almashaeir_.”

“ _Lo so._ ”

Taking a piece of baklava from the dish, Joe placed it against Nicky’s lips. He watched as his lover took the dessert into his mouth, his breath catching. He stared as his lover chewed the dessert, then reached for the cup of intensely-brewed coffee. He lifted the cup to his lover’s lips, who sat patiently without reaching to take the drink into his hands and satiate his need for the stimulant. He tilted the cup of coffee, wetting his lover’s lips, so he might drink the bitter coffee that would counterbalance the sweetness of the dessert he held in his mouth. He then withheld the cup, taking another piece of baklava from the dish and eating it himself. As he did so, he met his lover’s intense gaze with his own, and they saw their passion reflected there—as they shared this decadent indulgence freely.

They might have carried on, breakfasting _à deux_ , until the sensual experience of eating baklava and drinking coffee stoked Nicky’s desires once more. Then came another knock on the door of their hotel suite.

“What did you order now, _tesoro_?” Nicky asked, as he chewed and swallowed more baklava.

“I didn’t.”

“Oh,” Nicky sighed, a little disappointed.

There was the sound of a key in the door and two voices entered, which they recognized as belonging to Booker and Andy.

“You two decent?” she called to them from the sitting room.

“Always, boss!” Joe yelled into the other room.

The door opened, then, revealing their naked bodies where they lay on the bed’s tangled and filthy sheets in a room in such a state that the hotel's housekeeping staff were bound to gossip when they saw it.

Behind Andy, they could hear Booker complain. “Oh, _putain_! My eyes!”

“Do you have any baklava left?” Andy asked, unflustered by the smell of sex that pervaded the hotel room after spending the night seeking her own satisfaction.

“ _Sí_.” Nicky handed her the last piece on the plate.

Andy took it, balancing gracefully as she sat with one leg on a section of the bed's coverlet that remained remarkably clean. She tasted the baklava. “Almonds, not walnuts. Orange flower. Cinnamon bark.” She paused, for dramatic effect. “Marrakech,” she said, with a smirk at them.

Nicky chuckled, sharing her enthusiasm for the North African dessert.

Joe looked at them both, feeling the scales fall from his eyes. He was beginning to have the distinct sense he’d been played by his lover, who knew that his cock would always rise to a challenge.

“You set this all up? You played me?” Joe asked Nicky, surprised.

” _Sí._ ” Nicky reached for his lover’s hands, directing his voice at them. “I wanted to feel as you do when we _scopiamo, tesoro. Ti amo._ ”

“ _‘iinaa ahbk._ ” Joe kissed his lover’s hands. “I love your love.”

“Great!” Andy said, with feigned enthusiasm, breaking up what otherwise might devolve into rather public sex. “Time’s up! Get dressed, so we can move out.” She held out a set of keys to Nicky. “I’ve secured a flat with a good view of the market, where you can set up your scope. Joe will be your spotter, so long as he promises to watch your back and not your arse.”

Joe did not even miss a beat, as he gave her his word.

Later, when Nicky looked through the scope at the chaotic open-air marketplace, he felt his heartbeat settle—satisfied after hours spent receiving sexual pleasure from his lover who was so attentive and inventive and selfless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this work or one of Joe's obscenely-sexy ideas he decided to try on Nicky insatiable body, please leave a comment!
> 
> Like Joe, I drew on some great erotic poetry for ideas: by John Donne ("The Flea," "Elegy XIX"), John Milton (unpublished poem to Charles Diodati), and John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester ("The Imperfect Enjoyment"). Most of these poems can be found at www.poetryfoundation.org.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
